A Fresh Start
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Hermione needs some new excitement in her life, especially since her long term boyfriend broke up with her. So she moves to New York! What will she find there? Perhaps New Love? With a certain Draco Malfoy? R&R! Enjoy! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione," he said. I was in my fairly large apartment in London, where I had been living ever since Hogwarts ended. Well, after I moved out from my parents' anyway.

I had a fabulous job as an editor in a magazine. I won't say which, for privacy's sake, so while I'm telling this story, we'll just call it Magazine X. X is a really famous magazine and it sells even to America! I'm not boasting or anything, I'm just proud of my magazine X

I thought I was the happiest woman alive! I had a brilliant job-with a high pay- a glorious apartment and even a boyfriend! No, he was not, as some people would like to think, Ron. But he wouldn't want his name mentioned here either, so I'll just call him…er… let's see… how about Jake? Okay? I had also learnt a few things about fashion from X, so I wore clothes that were considered fashionable. And the best part is, I didn't even look like a wannabe model!

I didn't go all bling with the make-up and stuff or anything, but I looked decent. Annnyway, where was I?

Oh, yes.

"Hermione," Jake said, looking serious.

I had no idea what that could mean, but I smiled brightly and said "Yes?"

"I think… I think it'd be best if we…um… stopped dating."

I froze. "_What?_"

"Well… I… I've found someone else…"

He WHAT?

"Jake. Are you telling me that after two solid years of dating, you're telling me you've been having sex with another woman and you haven't had the balls to tell me until now?"

"I… Hermione, you had to see it wasn't working out between us… I mean, with you and your job and all… you just didn't pay enough attention to me…" he said, not even looking embarrassed. "And… like… you didn't want to do anything special for me… like dress up…"

"Jake, I thought we talked about that! I refuse to wear a slutty nurse outfit for you! You know what? Just get out. Just go. Take your stuff, and get lost. Oh, and take all these with you too." I handed him a handful of pictures we had taken of us together.

"Hermione, baby, don't be difficult,"

"Shut up. Get out. And I'm not your baby." With that, I slammed the door on his face.

I sat down on the sofa miserably and put my face in my hands. It is so demoralizing. First of all, you just can't find a straight man in London. And when you do, turns out he's cheating on you.

I tried, but I could squeeze even one tear out of my eye.

I wondered why.

That was when I realized. I'm sick of London. It's nice and all, in a big city type of way.

But I'm tired of it. I'm tired of the weather, even! I want to go somewhere that's more… sunny! And… more… more…

NEW YORK! It struck me like an anvil, and as soon as it did, I was concussed. Figuratively, of course.

It was perfect! No one I knew, nothing I knew. A new place, new people, new friends, new job! It was perfect.

As soon as I thought that, I knew I was moving to New York.

I called my mum and dad. And Harry and Ron and Ginny and Parvati and Lavender and all my friends.

I lied and said I'd been thinking about it for some time.

Well. I lie a lot, really… but only about small stuff. Like… what I eat for breakfast. I eat Cheerios. I tell people I have a bagel. But I have tried those things. And let me tell you. They are disgusting.

Ugh.

But never about big stuff.

Well. I suppose it's really just a white lie, cos if I told them I was going on a whim, they'd only worry.

About my safety.

And sanity.

Oh well.

The next day, I gave in my letter of resignation. My boss was super-nice about it and said that she totally understood and that she'd get me a job in X in New York! I accepted with no small amount of gratitude.

Once it was all settled, I packed my stuff, and left.

Of course my family and friends decided to come and show me off at the airport.

So obviously, my mum got all teary eyed and wouldn't stop hugging me.

Harry and Ginny were lovely about it. And so were my other friends.

Ron, however. Oh my god. I still flame up thinking about it!

Just when I was about to give my passport and stuff, he grabbed me in his arms, pulled me close, tipped me over and started kissing me!

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE AIRPORT.

IN FRONT OF MY MUM!

AND TOTAL STRANGERS WERE CATCALLING!

Oh my god, I wanted to DIE.

So of course, I punched him in the face, stepped on his toe, kneed him in the groin and slapped him, before leaving, briskly, so no one would see the embarrassed flush on my face.

Not that I LIKED it or anything.

It's just that it was RON.

IWWWWWWWWWW.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So here I am. Sitting in the plane. I'm not talking to the person next to me cos honestly: I couldn't be bothered.

And he isn't bothering to talk to me either. He's staring resolutely out the window.

Whatever.

But… he is kinda hot.

Oh who am I kidding? He's extremely hot.

Just how shallow _am_ I? I break up with my boyfriend one day and I'm thinking about how hot another guy is the next.

Well. Actually, I feel kind of relieved that I'm not dating Jake anymore.

So I suppose small talk couldn't hurt.

Just then, he happens to turn left and see me. Then I see him.

And I recognize him.

And he recognizes me.

Oh shit.

"Malfoy?" I ask incredulously.

"Granger?"

Great, even his VOICE is hot.

God.

What is wrong with me?

Anyway, I respond stupidly. As usual. "What are you doing here?"

His usual Malfoy snootiness returns with a vengeance. Dun dun dun…

"This happens to be a _plane_, Granger. You _fly_ to _other countries_ on planes. Isn't that _fascinating?_"

I find a witty-ish remark. "I suppose it would be Malfoy, for a person with your limited brain cells."

He rolls his eyes and turns to face the window.

He's muttering something very audibly. "Great. This is just the cherry on top of the cake of good things that have happened to me. First, I trip over nothing and fall over like a complete idiot. Then, some lady comes up to me asking me if I'm someone famous. And then surprise, surprise! My mum calls asking me when I'm going to be married. Isn't that _fabulous_?"

I can't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" he snaps irritably.

"Nothing." But another giggle escapes before I can stop it.

He stares out the window again.

Ten seconds later, he asks "Where are you going? From New York, I mean."

"Nowhere. I'm getting an apartment there."

"What?" he looks incredulous. Then he groans. "Now I have to share a _city _with you!"

Then I snap. "I could do without the attitude, Malfoy. I haven't been having the best of times either. First my boyfriend breaks up with me, and then the next thing you know, just before I can board the plane, Ron Weasley starts making out with me!"

He smirks.

"Oh, yes, ha ha. Very funny, isn't it? You try making out with him in the middle of a crowded airport in front of your _mother_, then we'll see who's laughing."

"If I make out with Weasel in front of my mother, she'll commit suicide." He said dryly.

"Lucky you. Mine just giggled."

"Ouch. That sucks."

"I know. And he is every bit as repulsive as the rumors said."

Why am I telling a virtual stranger about my make-out experience with RON WEASLEY?

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend." He says, looking kind of embarrassed to be expressing sympathy for the plight of a Gryffindor.

I shake my head. "I don't care, anyway. Wait. You live in New York?"

"Yeah. I moved there after Hogwarts. My dad said that he would kill me if I got a magical job that didn't involve being a Death Eater, and I know it's the truth. He will kill me. Anyway, so I got a job as a freelance Journalist for the New York Times."

"Cool. I'm an editor for Magazine X. I will be one even in New York. My boss is awesome."

"Wow. I always expected you to become an Auror or something."

"I wanted a break from magic and all. Unreal existence and all."

"Yeah. My second guess was that you would be a neurosurgeon."

"Ha ha."

He shrugged. "Anyways."

Then we just stared at each other. I took the opportunity to study his features. He was, obviously, a lot taller. His hair was this pale, platinum blond and it was tousled into an adorable mop. His gray eyes were gorgeous and his skin was chalky in a way that emphasized his eyes even more. His nose was straight and angular in this totally hot way.

"Helloooooo? Hermiiiiiiioneeee???" shit. He's talking to me. SHIT. He called me Hermione.

"Oh, ummm, yes?" I ask as casually as possible.

"You zoned out there, for a moment…"

"Um… Yeah… I do that a lot…"

He arched his eyebrows and I shrugged.

"I suppose we're down to first name basis now."

"Yep."

"Do you finally realize that Slytherin isn't the best house in the world and that it's not a disgrace if a Slytherin talks to a Gryffindor?"

"No to the first and yes to the second." He smirks arrogantly.

I roll my eyes. He isn't all bad, though, I think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So for the rest of the journey, we chatted about life after Hogwarts and all. then, I HAD to go and be stupid and ask if he had a girlfriend/wife.

Like, not even subtly! If I had been JUST A BIT smart, I would have gotten him to tell me something awesome he's done recently (and God knows he must have. I mean, really. Looks AND a brain? Sometimes life is just unfair.) and then said something like "Your girlfriend must be proud," and then he could tell me that he doesn't _have_ a girlfriend. But noooooooooo! I had to be the stupid, blunt me and go and say "So, do you have a girlfriend?" and he looked at me all weird and said "Noo, I don't have a girlfriend…" and instead of leaving it at that, I went and said "Oh, so you're _married!_" I felt so STUPID.

But in my defense, with that face, who wouldn't have a girlfriend/be married? I mean, we were both only 21, but some people were married at the age of 12, I'd heard. Well, okay, those people had no choice cos their parents couldn't afford to keep them and needed the money that a wealthy husband could bring so it's basically just survival tactics, but _still._

And his EXPRESSION! It just made me want to DIE. I could've just Aloh Mora'd the plane door and jumped out and DIED. It was like the raised-eyebrow-excuse-me-air-hostess-I-don't-think-that-this-passenger-is-quite-sane-could-you-please-lock-her-up? Type look.

Shiiiiiiiiiiit.

I always knew that I was socially handicapped, but _really._

Anyways. So now I'm in my hotel room (my boss paid for the Hyatt!!! Until I can get a house! She is SO sweet!), wondering what to get for dinner.

There are a lot of things I want to see, but finding a house is my priority. I mean, isn't it kind of imposing on my boss's hospitality by staying for as long as I feel like? Yeah, it is.

So, dinner, then house. Then the wonders of NYC.

Okay.

Good.

Now. Where do I find the house agent ads?

Bloody hell. I'm flipping through the newspapers like mad.

Oh, there they are.

Okay, got an agent… she listed some houses for me to look at… I did… Hmm. How to list advantages and disadvantages of each house? I've already singled out three; the rest are too shabby.

House 1House 2House 3

2 bedroom3 bedroom2 bedroom

Good sized kitchentiny kitchengargantuan kitchen

View of central parkview of a skyscraperview of a tree (whoopee)

Fair sized living roomsmall-ish living roommedium living room

1 large-ish bathroom2 small bathrooms1 small bathroom

Nice neighborhoodNice neighborhoodNice neighborhood

Clean HallwaysClean HallwaysClean Hallways

Good securityGood securityGood security

Fully Furnishedpartially furnishedfully furnished

Chosen house: 1

YAY!

I called my agent and she called the owner of the house and it's all settled.

By the way, this took place over quite a few days, people. I'm not that quick!

And the furniture in the house I picked is wonderful! Very tasteful! None of that bright neon thing, or all plastic. It's glass and wood and there is this GIANT window overlooking Central Park.

Gorgeous. I love it.

------

Anyway, it's been a month and a half and I'm settling into NYC quite nicely. I don't have much of a problem getting round the place, but I'm still weary of the Subways and all. But I'm from London. I can handle it.

As you've figured, I've forgotten all about Draco Malfoy, what with all the house-picking and settling-into-the-new-house thing. I go about doing exactly what I had done in London AKA going to work and coming back. But it's much better cos it's a new place. With new people and a new adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

So, one day, I'm coming back from work.

Well. This is kind of a mental diary, so I suppose I should be a bit more descriptive… Hmm. Okay.

So, one day, I'm coming back from work. It's a sunny day, but still chilly. When I exhale, my breath comes out in little clouds and all. I'm wearing a pair of dark blue Levi's with a black knee-length dress-top with white piping and a white woolen scarf round my neck with black peep-toe Mary Janes. I'm wearing these really pretty chandelier earrings and my hair is in a ponytail. I kind of like the way it swishes when I walk. But, obviously, my hair being my hair, a few tendrils have come loose. This can either be attractive or hideous. Knowing me, it's probably hideous.

Better… Anyways.

And guess what happens? Yep. I know you were all anticipating it. I bump into Draco Malfoy.

He's looking incredibly hot in his long-sleeved black turtleneck and dark blue skinny jeans with Converse sneakers. His hair is tousled up casually.

I walk right past him, then do a double take to see if it really is him.

Oh crap, it is!

Apparently, he did a double take, too!

"Oh, hi Draco. Wasn't expecting to see you here." I say, careful to keep my voice devoid of emotion.

"Hello, and it's a small world, Granger." His smirk was in place.

Not surprisingly.

We stare around us, like, um awkwardly.

Then he says "Why don't we grab a drink?"

I nod hastily and he grabs my wrist and drags me to the nearby Starbucks. That's what's good about New York. There's always a Starbucks somewhere.

We sit down at a table and order our coffees. I don't even know why we're getting a coffee together.

"Soooo… how are you settling into New York?"

"Pretty good, actually. I found a house and I've got this brilliant view of Central Park." I'm not showing off, I'm just _saying_.

He froze. "Where exactly do you live, Hermione?"

I gave him the address, which I also won't mention. I mean, I wouldn't normally tell a virtual stranger my address, but there was just something about his tone that made me say it.

He swears. "What number?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me, Hermione. It's important."

"Well, okay…" I say dubiously, and tell him.

"What the… Granger! I live next door!"

I splutter. "WHAT? Are you serious???"

"YES!"

"How come we haven't bumped into each other? It's been a month and a freaking half!!!"

"I KNOW! Wait, what time do you leave for work?"

"6.30!"

"I leave at 7! What time do you come back?"

"5!"

"I come back at 5.30! Do you order-in or eat out?" cos, as we all know, when you're in New York, there is barely any time to cook.

"Order-in!"

"I take out!"

"SHIT!" we both say simultaneously.

"Merlin, I can't believe it!"

"I know!!!"

This is insane!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

So, we exchange phone numbers and email addresses and talk about lots of random stuff. Then I go home. Sorry 'bout the lack of descriptions, but seriously, what should I describe? How hot his butt looked while he was walking away? Well, I won't cos that's vulgar.

So… a few days pass, and I find myself thinking of Draco Malfoy more than I should be. Now it's Saturday morning.

Oooh, the phone's ringing. I wonder who it is…

SCREECH. It's Draco! Do I answer? Will I look like I'm too free and have nothing better to do than to take his calls?

Wait. What do I care if I look free? It's not like I _want_ anything from Draco. As in… never mind.

"Hey," I say, answering the phone decisively.

"Hey, Hermione. I was wondering, would you like to be shown around New York by a pro?"

"Um, sure," I respond, smothering a giggle, but feeling a little flutter in my chest at the face that he'd asked me. "Who's the pro?"

"Why, Hermione dear. I am, of course. With my good looks, charm and brains, I make the most pro pro there is."

I can't help it. I giggle. "And you're extremely modest about it, too."

"Why thank you!"

"Well, in that case, I'd be delighted to be shown around New York by you."

"Good. Shall I come over?"

I shoot a swift glance at the pigsty that is now my apartment.

And then I look at my clothes. Shit. Shit shit shit. He CANNOT come over now!

"Um…er…. uh…"

It's like he read my mind, even though he can't see me. "It's okay. My place is a complete dump too."

I relax a little. "Sure, Draco, now is perfect."

"Be there in five."

"Okay." I say with false cheer and say bye before hanging up and looking around the place in panic.

There are BRAS and KNICKERS lying on the SOFA. There are empty pie cartons on the FLOOR and TV. There are CLOTHES in the KITCHEN. Oh shit. Oh SHIT.

I hastily claw up all the clothes and knickers and stuff them under sofa cushions. Okay, that's the worst of it. Pie cartons in the bin… and now I have to go and change. I throw on dark green halter top that flares out from under the bosoms and has braided shoulder straps with my usual dark blue jeans and black manolo blahniks. I then shake my head several times in a fruitless attempt to give it a bit of a bounce. I put on some emerald stud earrings that look good with my top and spritz on some perfume that smells like vanilla, but not in a candy, lollipop way, but in a less severe way.

Just then, the doorbell rings.

SHIT!

Giving my hair one last fluff, I open the door and grin. "Hey,"

He is, as usual, looking devastatingly handsome in his jeans and black button down shirt which shows off his lean figure, but not in a tight-tight-double-tight type way, if you know what I mean.

"Hey, Hermione. Ready to go?"

I nod stupidly, going "Mmmhmm." Smiling (and blushing) like an idiot.

He smirks a bit and says, bowing mockingly "After you, my lady."

I blush even more and stick my tongue out before going out.

Once we're downstairs, he asks "Where do you wanna go first?"

I am perplexed. Then, I decide to say "I dunno. You tell me. You're the pro."

He just smirks and says "Why not the Empire State Building for starters, then the 9/11 crash site, followed by the Lady Liberty and then Central Park and Chinatown? For today, anyways."

I am thrilled. "That sounds perfect!" I say.

He smiles. "Good."

Wait. Draco Malfoy just SMILED!?!?! Impossible. Smirked? Sure. Grins? Possible. But SMILED? That is just… wow.

And I can't help but note that he looks incredibly hot smiling.

"Shall we?" he asks.

"Of course."

Slow down, Granger. You have it _bad._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

This is SO much fun!

Draco knows like EVERYTHING about New York. The history of everything!

We just bought some hotdogs and are eating them while walking. These things make you so warm! Especially in this cold.

He's telling me everything about almost every detail about every landmark we cross, and I'm taking it all in. It's like a practical lesson in school, except I have an extremely hot teacher who always adds in his own opinions into the lesson. I LOVE it.

We've finished our hotdogs and reached Central Park.

So, we reach this arboretum type thing, where trees are growing wildly all over the place, then all of a sudden, while looking at him to ask him a question, I don't see a root and I trip.

Just my freaking luck, is what I'm thinking while I'm going down.

Just then, I feel a pair of warm hands encircle my waist, catching me just before I hit the ground.

Oh.

My.

God.

It's Draco! He helps me to my feet, and just then, this old lady walking her Chihuahua walks by. She stares at us, and sniffs before shaking her head, and hurrying on. In that position, we looked like two stoned people dancing or something.

We look at each other. His hands are still around my waist and he lets go with a good-natured smile and fingers running through his hair.

"Are you okay?"

I nod, laughing nervously, and say "It's good to know that in a sophisticated place like New York, there are still some untouched-by-man places."

He grins. "My sentiments exactly."

Soon enough, we decide to go back.

Outside our apartments, he asks "So, did you have fun?"

"More fun than ever." I declare, smiling. "Thank you, Draco," then, without thinking, I tiptoe and kiss his cheek.

When I go back down again, he's blushing like mad, but fortunately, he doesn't look angry or disgusted or anything.

"Bye," I say.

"Bye," he says faintly.

I go in and slump against the inside of my door and exhale. That was so embarrassing! He'll HATE me now! He'll have to. Who wouldn't hate it when someone like _me_ kissed someone like _him_?

Oh God. What have I done?

--

I throw myself onto the sofa and then I see a bra strap poking out from under the sofa cushions.

Oh, crap. I forgot I have to clean this place up. I groan. It is dreary, but it has to be done.

So I get up and take out all my hidden clothes and underclothes and I hang them up in my wardrobe neatly. I vacuum the whole house, and mop the kitchen, which is the only uncarpeted place (I'm glad, cos the carpet really does make it toastier) in the house.

I iron some of my clothes and change the bed sheets and put the old ones in the wash. I take out two whole bin bags of garbage! I tidy up the kitchen, put the pots and pans where they should be and clean the counters and stove and sink and I rearrange the refrigerator and do all the washing up. I polish the coffee table and dust all the furniture and my books, which I put back in their shelves. I clean up my work table and throw away all the junk papers. Then I clear out all bits and bobs that gather up over time in my house and lug that out too.

Oh, it looks beautiful now! Everything is nice and clean and is where it should be. I gaze around happily. Then I open my wardrobe and wane. There are SO many clothes! I don't wear so many! Then I take out all my clothes and separate the ones that I wear and the ones that I either dislike (like the ones my mum gets me) or don't fit me.

Once I'm done, my wardrobe looks much neater and I have a bin liner full of old and unwanted clothes which I throw out.

I am exhausted.

But I take a shower and change into my pajamas before getting to work for dinner. I decide to make pasta.

I chop vegetables and mushrooms and everything and make sauce and cook the pasta. It smells lovely, if I do say so myself.

I cut up some fresh fruit after thoroughly washing it and put that in the fridge for afters. I take a glass of wine and my plate and nestle down in a corner of the sofa and watch an old episode of Friends, which is this American sitcom that I am in LOVE with.

I am so happy that I decided to move to New York. I sigh, but it is a content sigh rather than a sad one.

I go to sleep.

It is the first night I dream of Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's official. I am in love. But, as usual, I can't do anything about it.

It's been 3 months in New York and so far, Draco has taken me to see everything there is to see in here. And even to dinner once! I have racked my brain trying to think of possible implications of this.

I have found out that we make a good pair. I mean, we argue like mad about the most random of things, but it's all in fun, we both know.

Oh, God. Did I just say 'good pair'??? I don't mean _that_ good pair. I mean… like a good pair of friends…

I NEED GINNY!

I ring Harry's place. "Heya, Harry! Can I talk to Ginny for a second? It's really URGENT." I emphasize the word urgent heavily.

Harry—thank god—understands. He passes the phone to Ginny, who squeals "HEY!!! What's up, Hermione?"

"GINNY!" I wail, miserably. "I'm in LOVE."

She sounds surprised. "That's a good thing, Hermione! Why do you sound so sad?"

"BECAUSE. That person—"

"IS A GIRL?!?!?" she shrieks. "HERMIONE!"

NO! It's a man. A very, very hot man. That man is called Draco Malfoy."

"Oh –" she swears.

"Exactly. F—" I repeat the oath.

"But Hermione! He IS incredibly hot! Last time I saw him in 7th year, I couldn't stop looking at his –"

"GINNY! I don't want to know! AND… HE'S MY NEIGHBOR!!!!"

"SCRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!" Ginny screeches. "OH MY GOD! Hermione! You have to go over there and shag him. NOW. If not for you, then for me! And tell me how it feels when he—"

"GINNY! You're MARRIED."

"I know, but I'm not DEAD."

"My God. But, Ginny, I am SURE he doesn't like me like I like him."

"Oh, Hermione. I sense the little bitchy monster called Low Self-Esteem…"

"_What?_" I am reasonably sure I have never heard _that_ before.

"You are a wonderful person, never forget it. You are beautiful and smart and funny, and witty and charming and bright and quirky and imaginative and gracious and goodhearted person I know."

"Ginny? Are you gay?"

"NO! Hermione. You know it's true."

"Fine. Even if it is, which I'm not saying it is, Draco still doesn't like me!"

"You don't know that! But in order to not embarrass yourself and still find out, let HIM make the first move."

Ginny was the only friend who would be so blunt with me.

"Okay, Gin, thanks. I gotta go. Bye." Truth is, I don't feel much like talking right now.

I take a shot of vodka and go to bed.

--

I HATE Mondays.

I HATE EM.

…

So. I'm getting dressed now. I've just taken a shower and I'm wearing a pair of black Levi's low-rise skinny jeans with a dark green dress shirt with a thick black belt thing round the waist with a pair of black ballet flats.

I grab my handbag and go out.

"Oh, hello there." Says Draco, bumping into me outside the door. He was just going to the lift, same as me.

"Hi," I say, smiling briefly, masking the fact that I was almost about to jump out of my pants before briefly contemplating what it could have been like if he _had_ jumped out of his pants before being disgusted at myself before concentrating on locking my door properly.

"You look kind of weird. No offense." He added, hastily.

I froze. HOW HAD HE KNOWN WHAT TWISTED THOUGHTS WERE GOING THROUGH MY TWISTED MIND RIGHT THEN???

"You look… kind of flushed…"

Oh. Right. Chances were he didn't know WHY I was flushed (because I was such a freak).

"Oh, I'm fine." I reply breezily. A little TOO breezily.

"Okay…" he replies. I know what he's thinking of adding: whatever you say, weirdo.

I mean, I always knew I was WEIRD, but it never bothered me so much!

It's all Draco's fault I think darkly, before sighing inwardly. He didn't do anything. It's not his fault he's hot.

Just then, he runs his gorgeous fingers through his gorgeous hair. I KNOW it's not his fault but does he REALLY have to RUB IT IN!?!?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

So we go down the elevator and go our separate ways to work.

I stick my hands in my pocket and try to ward of the flush for which the cold is to be blamed.

Or is it something else? I find myself thinking.

Well, anyway, today, you shall find out what a day in the work life of Hermione Granger is like.

So I go into the building. Thankfully, it is well-heated and my frozen fingers and nose start to warm up a bit.

I go up to my office and settle down, hanging my purse on the back of my black leather chair. I turn on my computer and while waiting for it to boot up, I get up again to go get some coffee.

I come back with my cup and emails are pinging onto the screen. I read each and every one. They are something like this:

Inbox

Sender: Subject:

Karen Davies: Your Editorial Meeting at 2 today  
Lisa Jackson: YOUR EDITOR'S LETTER FOR THIS  
MONTH'S ISSUE!!! BY TODAY.  
Glenda Gray: Who should we feature for next  
month's issue???  
Jacky Drew: Okay, be serious! Purple…or magenta  
lipstick?!  
NY Public Library: You have overdue books  
Ginny Potter: Okay, I know how you can get Draco  
fall in love with you! Thank me later!  
Christine Morgan: My boyfriend DUMPED me!!! I'm now  
in THERAPY! ZOMG!  
Jeffery Goodman: Could you tell the guys at work I'm  
sick so I can't come to work? Thanks!  
Alex Hayes: Could you please look over my article?

Wowww. Okayyy. Okay, I will read Ginny's mail once I get home but I'll have to call Christine, too. I feel so BAD for her! She's such a sweet girl! Once I finish reading and replying to Ginny's email, I'll have to go to the library and return my books. But now I'll go to Jeff's department and tell the guys that he's sick.

Okay, done that, now I'll reply to Jacky's mail: definitely purple, but have you considered mulberry?

Okay, Jacky: check. Glenda: try and get some famous person who's survived cancer or whatever. Check…

Now I shall read Alex's article. Ummmmm……… Wow… it's good! I send a copy of the article to Lisa and force her to publish it before replying to him telling him how good it is. Okay, check…

Now I'm getting to work on the editor's letter, which is like the preface… okay, sent _that_ to Lisa too…

Okay, that's done… I suppose I could read Ginny's email now. I look around surreptitiously before clicking on it.

**How to win over Draco Malfoy**

**Compiled by Ginny Potter, AKA genius**

Get him drunk then kiss him

Flirt. Flirt like you've never flirted before

Dress less conservatively, you know, boobs, bum, whatever

Twirl your hair in your fingers and peer up at him from under your sooty lashes and smile innocent-flirtatiously

Wrap your legs round him.

Show a fascination with his interests

Tell him how sexy he is.

Do it all the time.

Physical contact is the key. Hold his hand, stroke his hair, whatever.

Oh my GOD. Is this how she won over Harry? I think, blushing bright red. I can't do ANY of this! I reply:

Subject: Ginny Potter, you VIXEN.  
Firstly, I DON'T get DRUNK. Secondly, I will not dress like a skank just to get a guy. I am above that! Thirdly, what the hell is 'innocent-flirtatiously'? Fourthly, I am not going to wrap my legs around him. 6 might work though, I have to admit. But how am I supposed to tell him that he's sexy all the time? He'll think I'm MAD! Like, what do I say? "Oh my god Draco, your muscles are huge! Kiss me!"? And I will not embarrass myself by touching him all the time…  
Ginny, SERIOUSLY! That might work for someone pretty, like you! But not for me! But thanks anyway, Gin, I really appreciate it.  
Love, Hermione

I close the email feeling tired.

Hey, I still have some time. I call Christine.

"Hey, Christine! I read your email! Are you okay???" I ask.

"No!" she replies tearfully. "Oh, God, Hermione, I want to DIE. I feel so miserable."

"Christine! You DON'T want to die! He's just a guy! Feminist, Christine! Feminism. Be strong! You don't need HIM to make you happy! How did he break up, anyway?"

"VIA TEXT."

I gasp, because this is the worst way a girl can be broken up with. "NO."

"YES!"

"That bastard. He didn't deserve you! Now, Christine, I want you to say it with me. That bastard doesn't deserve me. Say it. Say it loudly, and say it proudly."

"That bastard doesn't deserve me…" she mumbled.

"LOUDER, Christine! Be loud. Be HAPPY. You're FREE. At least you got out of it now. Better now than later!"

"Okay…"

"Say it!"

"That BASTARD doesn't DESERVE me!" she said strongly. I feel a rush of pleasure.

"Good! That's good. Just keep telling yourself that, because it is the TRUTH. You can do so much better."

"You know what? You're right. That motherfu**ing son-of-a-bitch can go and shove his balls up his ass."

Whoa. That was a little more than I was anticipating… "Censored, Christine!" I say in a singsong voice.

She laughs. "Yeah, people around me are looking at me funny."

I laugh back. "Ouch."

"Well, anyway, I have to get back to work. Thanks Hermione. You're a real friend."

"You're welcome, Christine. Anytime."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hang up, feeling happy.

Just then, an Instant Message alert pops up on my screen. All my feminist value ideas vanish like disappearing ink.

_Draco: Hey! You free?_

I feel like writing: for you, always. But then instead I write:

_Hermione: Hey back atcha! And yep, I'm free. _

_Draco: So, whatcha doin'?_

_Hermione: Oh, nothing. My friend's boyfriend just broke up with her and I convinced her that the bastard didn't deserve her._

_Draco: Harsh. Do you think that about all _your_ ex-es?_

_Hermione: Ha ha. No, not really._

_Draco: I see… and yet you preach it to all your friends…_

_Hermione: Shut up._

_Draco: [Insert stubborn 2-year old voice] Make me._

_Hermione: Lol. Anyways, what're you doin'?_

_Draco: Writing some article about a forest fire in California._

_Hermione: Oooh. Hey, the benefit of having a friend who writes in the newspaper is that I can get tomorrow's news today! Yay!_

_Draco: You wish, Granger. My lips are sealed._

_Hermione: Fine, fine… wait. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

_Draco: What? _

_Hermione: What's time on your watch?_

_Draco: 1.55pm… why?_

_Hermione: Crap. I have an editorial meeting in 5 minutes! _

I didn't feel like mentioning that I hadn't had lunch.

_Draco: Ouch. See ya later then. As it is, I'm about to be assassinated. I have 4 articles to finish in the next half an hour. Good luck with your meeting!_

_Hermione: Whoa. Good luck with the articles! Bye!_

_Draco: Bye!_

I go to the meeting room with a happy glow on my face.

It's fairly interesting. There are a lot of fresh new ideas, but those rookie authors gazing up at me worshipfully is kind of freaky.

Anyhoo, it finishes soon and now I can go HOME! YAY! Early day!

--

I get home and return the overdue library books and spend the rest of the day checking out new ones.

Once I get home, I'm loaded up to my forehead in books. Draco is just opening his door as I reach mine.

"Wow. That's a lot of books. How many are there?"

"18." I mutter.

"I checked out 18 books yesterday, too!" he says, then, seeing my expression, says "Need help?" cos I can't exactly take out my keys with all these books in my hand.

I nod. He takes them from my hand. He's able to carry them easily. I hastily pull out my keys and open the door.

I take books back from him. "Thanks." I say, smiling gratefully.

"Don't mention it." He smiles back.

God, he is so hot.

And that is a day in the working life of Hermione Granger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I feel MISERABLE. It is VALENTINE'S DAY and I have no-one to celebrate it with. How pathetic is that.

I'm at work now.

Ooooh! I'm getting an IM.

It's a group chat with Karen, Glenda, Jacky and Christine.

K: Hey, 'mione!

G: Hey, H!

J: What's up, G? **(A/N: as in Granger)**

C: YO!

H: Hey, peeps! What's up?

G: The ceiling!

H: Haha, I'm serious.

C: Nothing. We were just wondering: are you doing anything special tonight?

H: Noooo. I'm chronically single on Valentine's Day! Sad, huh?

J: Totally.

K: We're all single too. So we were wonderin', wanna get together tonight for a pity party?

G: Yeah, we totally need to give _ourselves_ some lovin', instead of guys.

C: Uh-huh. Who needs 'em anyway? They're all lying cheating bastards.

H: Whoa. You're obviously feeling a lot better.

C: Ha ha. Yeah. Thanks to you.

H: Aw, thanks, C! You know what?

K: What?

H: I can't think of ANYTHING I'd rather do than have a pity party with you guys.

G: YAY!

J: The only problem is, we don't have anywhere to do it. My roomie's having her BF over tonight, and if we do it there, we'll be hearing slurpy, syrupy ick all night.

C: IWWWWW.

K: Totally. We can't do it at my place. My sister's coming with her BF. She wanted to make out that she can get a NYC apartment all to herself on V-Day. [Rolls eyes]

H: Haha! We could do it at my place! It's empty for the night!

G: Awesome!

K: Can't wait!!!

J: Ditto G and K!

H: Sooo… 6.30?

J: Perfect.

K: Can do.

G: Uh huh.

H: Yay! We can watch movies, do mani-pedis and everything!

K: I'll bring the popcorn!

J: Awesome.

G: See ya then, girls!

H: TTYL!

J: Byeee!

K: Catcha l8r allig8rs!

G: Omg. K! That was so gay!

K: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Bye!!!

G: BYE! OOOOOH! And bring your own PJs!

Oh my GOD!! I am SO psyched! I'm not alone!

The rest of the day passes in a blur, as I think of all the things we can do.

I go home and get ready in my PJs. This is gonna be SO FUN!

Just then the doorbell rings. It must be the girls.

I open the door. It's Draco! SHIT! I'm wearing PAJAMAS! SHITTT!

"Hi, Hermione!"

"Hey!"

"I just wanted to know, are you doing anything tonight? Cos if you're not, then I thought we could hang out."

"Draco, that's so sweet of you! But I'm having some of my girl friends over. We're having a pity party. Thus the pajamas."

"A pity _what_?"

"A pity party. It's where single women get together and feel sorry for themselves."

He rolls his eyes. "Women."

I grin.

"Well, in that case, Happy Valentines' Day" and he presents me a red rose with a flourish.

I blush. "Thank you! It's beautiful."

"You're welcome, 'mione."

I feel the need to ask "Wait, what'll you do?"

He smirks. "Feeling sorry for old Draco?"

"Shut up."

"Don't be, I'm going to hang out with some of my friends and CELEBRATE being single."

I roll my eyes. "Have fun, 'kay?"

"I will. You do too."

He's just about to leave when the elevator pings and my girlfriends come in. they're all carrying bags with their pajamas and various objects. They see Draco and turn bright red.

He smiles, oblivious. "Hello."

Glenda appears to be swooning.

They say hi and hurry over to me as I wave bye to Draco as he goes over to the lift. Karen asks "What is _that_ and where can I get one?" she half-giggles-half-squeals.

I giggle and say "Shut up!"

I can't see him clearly, but I know that he's heard every word, because of the way one cheek appears to be raised as though he's smiling.

We go inside and then they see the rose in my hand. "HE GAVE THAT TO YOU!?!?!?!" squealed Jacky.

I nod breathlessly.

"THAT'S SO ROMANTIC!" squeals Christine.

"He's so WONDERFUL!" I reply, happily, putting the rose in a vase.

"Ooooooh. Hermione's got a cruuuuush…" says Jacky, smirking.

"SHUT UP!"

Then, they all change into their pajamas without bothering to go into the bathroom. They cheekily make comments about each others' underclothes. I giggle.

--

Ten minutes later, we've made the popcorn and put on facial masks and we're talking about random stuff. We've put on some music in the stereo and we're lying next to each other on the warm carpeted ground with cucumbers on our eyes, reaching out and grabbing for popcorn.

"Hey, girls. You know that the cucumber does nothing, right?" Christine asks.

"Yeah." We all reply.

"Then why do we still use them? Let's take 'em off and _dance!_"

We all did so, changing the disc for a hip hop one, and we all start dancing. Every now and then, one of us will say "Yeah, baby, shake it," or something like that. It was SO fun. And like whenever we listen to Sexyback, we always say "I never knew sexy was gone!"

Then we took off our masks and washed our faces thoroughly.

We then sit on my queen sized bed in a circle and talk. We discuss our history with guys and whenever we mention something bad that our ex-es did, the others always murmur sympathetically. This is the good thing about girls. You can tell them anything about guys.

Then they get one the subject of my accent.

Jacky starts talking in this exaggerated British drawl. "Heow wooonderfu' i' is t' sey youu dahhling!"

I throw a pillow at her. "We do not talk like that!"

We all laugh and start doing weird accents. Like I'm exaggerated American and Christine is French and Jacky is British and Glenda is Russian. It's very fun.

Then we give ourselves manicures and pedicures and wait for them to dry while watching Legally Blonde on DVD.

Then Jacky, the cheekiest of us all, does the Bend n' Snap! It was hilarious!

Then we decide to go to sleep (you can't have a pity party without turning it into a sleepover).

We all slept horizontally on my bed so we could fit. Our legs stuck out from under the duvet.

It's so good to have girl friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

By now you've probably all noticed that I don't say girlfriends. I say girl friends. As in girl spacebar friends. This is so as to prevent some folks from getting wrong ideas about us.

Anyway, me and my girl space friends were in deep shit the next day.

We had slept at three am and woken up at 9. Yep. We were late for work.

Plus I was supposed to bring a whole bunch of articles and this pair of shoes my friend asked me to loan her. Crap.

Draco, obviously, has already left for work.

Glenda, Jackie and Christine get dressed and we all go to work together to take the heat.

Which we did.

Fortunately, there were only two meetings that day.

So, I have some time to go out for lunch.

So I walk out into the cold New York sunshine.

And guess who I bump into? To my delight, yes, it's Draco Malfoy.

"Hey," he says, looking like he wasn't expecting to bump into me. Well, he wasn't. Duh.

"Hi," I smile back. "Lunch break?"

"Yep. You?"

"Same."

Without even having to say anything, we start walking together.

So, we go into this nice little restaurant in which we have a lot of fun being weird and funny.

**(A/N okay, peeps. She's gonna have a little mental conversation now, so you can tell apart the 3 voices.)**

_God I love him._

**Where did **_**that**_** come from???**

_I have noooo idea. All I know is that it's true._

**Hermione Granger, you're officially going insane! You do remember what happened last time you committed yourself to someone?**

_**Hey, what's up dawgs?**_

**Who the hell are you?**

_Freaky, random bold-and-italic person. Go away._

_**Okay, okay. Whatever.**_

**Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. You **_**do**_** remember what happened last time you committed yourself to someone? AKA Jake???**

_I never ever felt like this about Jake before you know._

**That's just oxytocin. Bloody woman hormones.**

_**Looks to me like you're having an argument! Now let's talk about this. I think it might be because you keep saying 'you' and 'me' when we're all the same person.**_

_So do you. And who do you think you are? Doctor freaking Phil?_

_**When will you learn? Say 'So do **_**we.**_** And who do **_**we**_** think **_**we **_**are'.**_

**That would be senseless. Anyway, let's not talk about that, let's talk about things that matter.**

_Okay. Let's. I-we- love Draco Malfoy. What more is there to say?_

_**Ah, see, you said you **_**love **_**Draco Malfoy, not that you were **_**in love**_** with Draco Malfoy. There's a difference. **_

_Whatever. I'm not exactly lucid even in my head, seeing as I'm STANDING next to him! God, he smells good._

**Yeah, I have to agree with you about that.**

_**Ditto.**_

**Let's just stop bickering and smell him some more.**

_Iw. Not too socially acceptable. Although I _do_ wish I could._

_**Totally.**_

**What, ten seconds ago you were giving us lectures and now you're down to one-word sentences?**

_**BLAME OXYTOCIN! NOT MY FAULT.**_

_It really isn't her fault you know._

-- End Conversation—

"HERMIONE!"

"Mhmmm?" I mumble like an idiot.

"I was just about to call the hospital! What happened? You zoned out and weren't responding at ALL."

"Oh. Um… I told you, I do that a lot (**A/N it's true, peeps. She does do that a lot. See chappie two if ya don't believe me…).**"

He looks skeptical. "Uh-huhh."

"Yep." I try to look cheerfully sarcastic about my stupidity while internally panicking and wondering if I was drooling. I surreptitiously feel the corners of my mouth. Dry, thank GOD.

What am I gonna DO?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Okay. I will now clear out my thoughts. This is getting way too confusing. Firstly, I love Draco Malfoy. Secondly, I am pretty sure he does not love me back. Thirdly, I have no idea what I can do about it because I have no feminine charms to speak of whatsoever, and also, I am completely hideous. Damn, damn, damn…

Hey, my phone just rang. I look at the caller ID. Crap, it's MOM. I mean, I love her and all, but I really, _really_ don't want to talk to anyone right now. So I ignore it. It goes onto voicemail. "Hermione, darling! How are you? Why won't you pick up? Your father and I are getting worried. You've never not called us for so long! We want to know how you're settling into New York! Well, I suppose I'll just try your cell… I love you! Bye!"

Ten seconds later, my cell-phone rings. I groan. Oh, well, I might as well pick it up. "Hi, Mum!" I say in a falsely cheerful and bubbly voice. "How are you?"

"Oh, hello Hermione! I'm perfectly fine and so is your father. Where are you? I tried calling your home phone, but no-one picked up!" I roll my eyes. Only mum can be so frank.

"Oh, sorry, I'm at work!" I say, crossing my fingers behind my back. "OH!" she says sounding remotely distressed. "Is this a bad time?" Well, how does one respond to that? "No, mum, I can talk. What's up?"

"Well, your father and I were planning on going to come visit you. How come you didn't tell us you have a boyfriend???" WHAT?!?

"Wh-what? Mum—"

"Ginny told us all about him! Tall, blonde hair, gray eyes…"

Oh God, what has Ginny told them???

"Um, mum…"

"I'm SO delighted you've finally found yourself a boyfriend!" I feel remotely annoyed. "Mum, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, Hermione. It's just that a girl needs a male companion, especially at this age in life…" I almost choke.

"So, it's settled! We're coming to New York, and we can have a nice dinner at your place with your boyfriend and we can get to know each other better!" Oh, God.

"Um…"

"Good! Actually, we've already booked tickets for this Saturday!"

"Mum, that's the day after tomorrow!"

"I know, isn't it great? Anyway, we have to go start packing. Bye! I love you!"

"Bye…" I mutter feebly. I am going to KILL Ginny. But till I get my hands on her, I will have to beg Draco to pretend to be my boyfriend for one night. Oh, shit. Okay, I will go over to his place now. It's seven, so he's most probably at home.

I walk out of my door and over to his. I hesitantly knock the door. A few seconds later, the door opened. "Oh, hello, Hermione!" said Draco.

"Hiya, Draco!" I say breezily. There is a somewhat awkward moment of silence which is broken by his "Um, would you like to come in?"

"Okay." I reply stupidly, before following him in. "It's a bit messy," he says, looking around at the spotlessly clean apartment.

I choke on my own spit. Not very mature. "Have you _seen_ my apartment?"

"Yeaaaah…"

"You're insane." He grins and so do I.

"Sooo…" this is my cue. Here goes. "DracoIneedafavourIamtotallydesperateseecosmyparentsarecomingan-dGinnytoldthemthatIhaveaboyfriendandnowthey'recomingto-NewYorkandiwantedtoaskifyouwouldpretendtobemyboyfriendforone-nightcostheywanttocomeandhavedinnerwithmeandthey-wanttoseemyboyfriendsocouldyoupleasedomethattiny-favourplease???" I say really really super fast.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asks.

So I repeat the whole thing more slowly and his smirk is growing more and more pronounced with every word I say. "May I ask why you want _me_ to be your pretend-boyfriend for one night?"

"Because Ginny told them that my 'boyfriend' has blonde hair and gray eyes and you're the only person I know who looks like that!"

"Uh-huhh. And why exactly did Ginny tell your parents that your 'boyfriend' looks exactly like me?"

"Cos she thinks that we're dating." It's a white lie. White lie…

"I see." He's grinning wickedly. "Please, Draco? Pleeasse???"

"Well, I suppose I can't really say no…" he says, sighing as though I'm asking him to commit suicide for me.

"Really?" I can't hide the glee in my voice.

He smiles at me. Like, really smiles. My heartbeat speeds up. A lot. "Yeah, really."

I can't help it. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. "Thank you, Draco! You're a life-saver." Hugging me back, he replies "Yes, I have been told that many times." I smile into his shoulder before pulling away. He opens his mouth to say something, then my phone beeps. I just got a text. I look at it. "Oh crud. I have to go to work. Major emergency." He nods. "Well, see you on…" "Saturday." I say. "Saturday," he finishes. I leave the house in a run, waving bye. "I owe you one," I say. I don't hear him reply "No, I owe you one."…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

All too soon it's Saturday. Damn it. My parents are reaching at 7pm. It's 6. Okay, here's the deal. I don't like it when my parents visit much. I know, I sound like such a horrible person, but it's true. My mum and dad are always harping on about what a failure I am and how I can't do anything right. It hurts. I just hope they don't embarrass me in front of Draco. Not that I even know why I care, because he's never going to like me. I told Draco about this. I mean, about how they're always putting me down, not about how I know that he's never going to like me or anything… Oh! My doorbell just rang. I open it. It's Draco! Oh God. He looks so hot in this suit. No tie, and his white shirt is un-tucked, and his black coat is contrasting fabulously with his hair and skin. I take a deep breath so as to stop myself from hyperventilating.

"Hi," I say breathlessly. He grins and says "Hey." in return. "You look great." I look down at my just-a-bit-less-than-my-knee black, strapless, ruffled dress with an embroidered band just below the bust-line and blush. "Thanks," Then, he holds out a gorgeous bouquet of roses, looking somewhat embarrassed and ruffling his tousled hair some more. I smile. "Draco, they're lovely! Thank you!" It's his turn to blush. However, when I blush, I probably look ridiculous, but when he blushes, he looks adorable. It takes all my willpower to stop myself from pulling his face down to mine and kissing him.

"Um, come in, come in," I say. "I'm just finishing up the cooking." Always the gentleman, he asks "You need any help?"

"No, I'm good, thanks." I stir some sauce in the pot. I am making spaghetti. A humble meal that even I can't botch up. "Smells good." He says, grinning. I grin back, "Thanks." While it's boiling, I find a nice vase and fill it with water and put the flowers in it. I place it on the coffee table, where I can see it every time I pass through there. I finger a velvety petal and walk back to the kitchen.

He's sitting on one of the kitchen counters, looking around. I get to work on chopping some salad. "So what time are your parents coming?" he asks.

I turn around and say "Seven," and in the process, I cut my finger. "OW!" I say, grabbing my wounded index finger. He jumps off the counter hurriedly and comes over. "Are you okay?" he asks, sounding concerned. I nod and grip the area below the wounded part tightly with my other hand. Blood is coming out fast. It was a pretty bad cut, but at least I didn't sever off the digit. Knowing me, that was totally likely.

He pulls me over to the sink and sticks my finger under the tap. "Relax," I say, half-flattered-half-disbelieving that he was so concerned about a cut on my finger. "I've had far worse." His eyes flicker over to mine in a tiny grin, then he looks back at the tap. "Where do you keep the band-aids?" He asks.

"In the drawer over there," I gesture to the other end of the kitchen. He walks over and opens the above-said drawer and comes back with some antiseptic cream too. "Why exactly do you keep antiseptic cream _and_ band-aids in your kitchen?"

I shrug and say "I have a lot of such accidents. I'm a really clumsy person in case you haven't noticed." He grinned as he geennntlyy applies some cream onto my finger before unwrapping the band-aid from its pack-thing and applying it gently but firmly onto my finger. I look at it before looking at him. "Thanks." "Don't mention it." He replies. In my head, I think _is there anything this guy _can't_ do???_

"You'd better let me do the rest of that." He pointed at the salad. "No! You're the guest. I'll do it." He smirked. "I'm your boyfriend, remember?"

"Ha. Funny. You're gonna use that against me for the rest of my life, aren't you?" "Yep." Is his simple reply, but accompanied with a smile, it is… wow. God, I have it bad. Can't I _look_ at the guy without thinking about how hot he is? I mean, if friendship is all he has to offer—which it probably is—then it's more than enough for me. Can't I just appreciate that?

He makes a jump for the chopping board and I do too, but he gets there first. With another smirk, he starts chopping the salad. My protests, however, fall on deaf ears.

Just when he finishes the salad and I finish the sauce, the doorbell rings. "Play nice," I say jokingly. He bows mockingly. "Always." I grin and answer the door, plastering on a smile.

"Oh, hello, Hermione!" my mum titters and struts in followed by my dad. "Hi, mum!" she leans over to kiss my cheek but then I realize that she's not going to just kiss me on one cheek like a mother does, but she kisses me on both cheeks like the 'Mwah, mwah," thing. Her face doesn't quite make contact with mine. I take a deep breath. "Hello, dad." I say. "Hey, Hermione. Good to see you, hun." He actually kisses my cheek. Shock, horror.

"And you must be Draco Malfoy," says my dad, looking at Draco, who smiles sincerely. "Hello, sir. I hope your flight here was good." He looks at me uncertainly. Clearly he has never done this boyfriend thing before. I smile at him reassuringly.

My mother says in her high pitched voice. "Not at all! It was horrific! They didn't even have proper vegetarian meals! When I ordered it, it had _egg!_" Gasp. A crime against nature. Draco looked downright panicked. Normally people were supposed to respond with a 'yes, it was wonderful'.

"Draco, isn't it?" asks my mother. Fortunately, my parents have no idea about our enmity in Hogwarts. He nods. "Yes, ma'am." She nods slightly and says "Mm. Hermione's told us _all_ about you." Lies.

"Oh, she has?" he smiles charmingly and wraps an arm around my waist. Whoa. I was not anticipating that. "Mm-hmm." She makes agreeing noises. I inwardly roll my eyes.

"Come on in, I'll set the table," I say. My mum sighs exaggeratedly. "You haven't done that yet?" she looks at Draco and rolls her eyes. "Hermione… always a step behind." She sighs again and makes her way haughtily to the table.

"I'm really glad to see you," says my dad before following her.

"I'll help Hermione." says Draco. He helps me bring things to the table. I don't meet his eye the whole way and he doesn't say anything. But just as I'm going back in to check if there's anything I'm forgetting, Draco grabs me by the shoulders and gives me a little shake. "You okay?" I nod. "You don't look okay." He says. I shrug. "It'll be fine." I nod. Then, he kisses my cheek. I am shocked. I touch the place where he kissed me lightly. He gives me a tiny smile, then goes out. I stand there for a few seconds, my hand touching the side of my face, before I wake myself up and go outside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Throughout dinner, my mum makes derogatory comments about my life. It started off with "_Spaghetti_? You made _spaghetti_? That is so _pedestrian_! I was expecting something like Gratin Dauphinois!" What the hell is that?

"I think it's fabulous." Offered Draco. He is so sweet. I shoot him a grateful look. My mum sighs again and looks down at her plate. Fortunately, she can't find any problem with the salad, which has 10 components in it and this nice vinaigrette. Even the wine is aged enough for her tastes. And expensive enough.

Once the main course is done, and she is done making comments about how pathetic my life, my house and my job are, I get up to bring dessert. I have spent hours baking and preparing this cake. It's chocolate fudge cake with bits of brownie inside and dark chocolate slivers on top and on the sides, with a small strawberry arrangement in the center along with this piece of chocolate wafer which took ages to perfect and it is even sprinkled with confectioner's sugar.

She sighs again and says "Chocolate, Hermione? Really, sometimes you are quite stupid." She did NOT. "I hope it's low fat." I nod earnestly, crossing my fingers behind my back. "It's got about as many calories as water." I fib. Draco sees my fingers and grins. "Actually, it helps you lose weight!" I continue. Pushing it? Nah. "It does, does it?" she asks. Fortunately, my mum isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box. She cuts up a gargantuan piece and puts it in her plate. Draco snickers, but hides it behind his hand.

We all watch in awe as she shovels forkful after forkful into her mouth. Me and Draco and dad take medium portions and eat in small bites, because we're trying not to choke while watching her.

Once dinner is done, my mum decides that it's quite late and it's time to go home. My dad suggests that we take a tour around the house but she refuses.

"Well, Hermione," she says at the door. "This was completely unsatisfactory. Goodbye, Draco." He is too shocked to respond. With that, she turns and walks away. "It was good seeing you," says my dad, before walking after her.

I slam the door shut and slump against it and sit down with my head in my knees. He sits down beside me. "That went well." He says. I snort. He smiles slightly. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but your mu is a bit of a…um…" "Cow?" I suggest. "Yeah." "I know."

I nod into my knees. He puts one arm around my shoulders and another arm around my neck. He gives me a squeeze. "Are you okay?" he asks for the third time that night. And for the first time, I respond "No." I start to cry. My shoulders shake. "Hey," he says, surprised. "Don't cry, Hermione, please don't. I couldn't stand it if you cried."

I sniff. More tears stream down my cheeks. He puts his lips in my hair. "Don't cry," he murmurs. "It's okay." "No, it's not!" I say into his embrace. "My mum is so horrible. She's been like that forever. She's right though. I am a failure."

"Hermione." His voice is stern now, rather than soft. He pulls away. I look up at him tearfully. "You are not a failure. Anyone who says that you are is stupid. You are a smart, successful, funny, charming, beautiful person. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

"I'm not beautiful." I mutter. "Yes, you are! Don't listen to her! She's been making you feel horrible about yourself for so long?" I bury my head into the front of his shirt. He runs his fingers through my hair. "Shh…" he murmurs again. I start to feel better.

He tips my chin up so that I'm facing him. And then… he kisses me. If I thought that what I had with Jake was amazing, then there are no words to describe what this was like. It is soft and sweet and staggering. Thank God I'm sitting down, or most likely I'd fall over. He places his long, slim fingers hesitantly on my cheeks. My lips part and I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself even closer to him than I already am. It seems like just a few seconds before we pull away, gasping for breath. Our faces are just centimeters apart.

"Wow." I breathe. He chuckles. "Yeah, wow." We both smile, before I pull him close and kiss him again. "I love you," I whisper, once we break apart. "I love you too," he replies simply.

Wow, and I thought it was a mistake to come to New York…

**The End (at least for now)**


End file.
